My WWE Story
by JeanGood
Summary: About a girl named Jean Marie Emma Rose Hickenbottom-Levesque the daughter of two WWE superstars. Read about her WWE Story.


My WWE Story

Description About a girl named Jean Marie Emma Rose Hickenbottom-Levesque the daughter of two WWE superstars. Read about her WWE Story.

Chapter 1 (Jean's Pov)

"Come on Dads, I wanna get there on time!" FREEZE! Yes i said dads, no they are not gay lovers, they are best friends that adopted me together many years ago. They are both happily married with other kids. UNFREEZE. "Jean we have plenty of time, besides we have a reunion tonight." "Wait you are having a Degeneration-X reunion today!?" Shawn says "Yes, now calm down Kiddo and go find Hunter." "Okay Dad." I kiss his cheek and run to find my Daddy. "Daddy!" "In here Pumpkin." I walk in and Daddy is sitting on the couch with his famous sledgehammer. "Daddy we gotta leave, and no you can't bring Hammy." He puts Hammy in her case and we get in the Limo. We get to RAW. I run inside to find Grandpa. "Papi! Papi! Papi!" i stop and see my best friend Celeste Beryl Bonin(Kaitlyn). "hey Cel you seen my Papi?" "he's in his office." "Thanks Kait" I run to his office. I run in his door yelling "Papi!" I jump on his lap and hug him. He chuckles. "Princess, I'm in a meeting." "Sorry Papi, just excited to see you." "Boys have you met my Granddaughter Jean?" i look and see 3 boys, Punk, Orton, Cena, and Sheamus. I jump on Punk "Phil!" He hugs me and says "Hey Princess." I see Orton. I jump on him "Randy!" "Hey Princess." Cena says "I see how me and Sheamus rank" "Johnny, Shay-Shay!" i jump on them both and hug them. Johnny says "Hey Princess." and Shay-Shay says "Hey Princess." I stand up. The boys are still staring ar me. I don't like it so i cross one eye and stick out my tongue. The big one and the 2 toned hair one chuckle. The last one is still staring. Oh well. "i'll see you later Papi. Boys." Everyone but the three boys say "Bye Princess" Yeah so you're probly wondering by everyone calls me Princess. It's because that's my ring name. Yep i am a WWE Diva. I may not act it but i'm 18 years old. I just like being goofy. I go and get in my attire. It's a mixture of AJ's and Lita's. I look at the board. Great I'm in a 2 on 1 handicap match against Rhode Scholars. Yeah i wrestle against the men. What do you expect i'm Triple H's and HBK's Daughter they trained me? I haven't had a title shot yet but i want one. "Princess!?" Princess!?" I look and see my friend AJ Lee. "Yeah AJ?" "Your match got cancelled." "why?" "Because they need more time for your dads' RAW reunion." "Fine but i'm not happy about it." I walk down the dark hallway to find my boyfriend. I knock. The door opens. I shut the door and turn on the light. "God Mark can't you ever be not creepy?" He just chuckles his Demonic chuckle. I say "I wanna Kiss." He kisses me. He picks me up and spins me. "Taker! Put me down!" He does. Yep i'm dating the Undertaker. My Dads and Papi aren't too happy because he just divorced Michelle McCool, but tough noodles. He pulls me on his lap and smells my hair. "You smell good." "You are so odd sometimes. I always smell good to you." He smiles. "Sooo, my match got cancelled." He frowns. He sets me on my feet and gets up. "Just let it be Taker, there's nothing we can do about it." He nods but won't sit. "Hon, What's bothering you?" He sighs. "Michelle wants to get back together." "You still love her don't you? And please be honest." "Yes." "I knew it. It's okay, Mark. Go back to her. I'll be fine." He hugs me. I leave the lockeroom. I'm crying and not watching where i'm running. I hit someone and they fall on their butt, but i keep running. All i saw was black.

(Roman's Pov)

That girl was funny. I think Dean likes her by the way he was staring. "Oof" I fall on my butt. I look and see the girl crying and still running. Seth and Dean are looking from me on the ground back to where the cryin girl ran. I stand up. Seth says "Someone created an Injustice." Dean says "We will hurt whoever made her cry." I nod.

(Jean's Pov)

I stop running. I see Dads' lockeroom. I run in there. My Dads see me. Daddy asks "Pumpkin what's wrong?" I just fall to the floor. Dad asks "Are you okay Kiddo?" I sit there. I'm not cryin, or movin, or even blinkin, just sittin there. Daddy and Dad are trying to snap me out of it, but it's not working. "Hunter go get Vince." Daddy leaves. He comes back 5 minutes later with Papi. "Princess what happened?" I don't say anything. Papi says "You boys aren't gonna like this, but only one person can get through to her right now." Daddy says "NO! We are not bringng him here." "Hunter it's the only way." They nod. Papi leaves. He comes back with Glenn (Kane). Kane kneels in front of me. My eyes snap to him. "Jeanie Girl please come out of it?" My eyes snap to his hands. He sighs. He puts his hands in mine. He stands me up. "Peanut please come back out to me?" I blink a couple of times. "There you go. Come on Kitten almost there." I blink some more, and open my mouth. "The last little bit Tiger come on." I say "Mark went back to Michelle." Kane hugs me. "It's alright Princess, glad to have you back." He sets me on the couch. He looks at my Dads and Papi. "I will chokeslam you if you tell of my soft side with her." They nod and he leaves. They all hug me. "I'm leaving. I'll see you in a bit." I get changed and grab all my stuff. The limo drives me home. I grab enough of my stuff to last for a couple months. I get in my Green Mustang Charger. I drive to Washington D.C. I pull into his driveway. His door opens after a minute. I get out and hug my friend. "i'm Guessing you need a break?" I nod. "you can stay here as long as you need." "Thanks Davey." "No Problemo Princess." "You're so weird Batista." "I know."

Chapter 2

Months Later

(Jean's Pov)

"Thanks again Dave." "it's no problem really. Now go get your hiney to RAW." I drive home get my RAW stuff and head to RAW. I get dressed in my lockeroom. This will be my first RAW in a couple of months. I'm streching. I look at the board. I have a tag match with Beth against Kelly Kelly and The Miz. Totally ready for it. "Monster" by Skillet hits and noone has a clue that it's me. My music used to be "I will not bow" by Breaking Benjamin. I come out and the fans go wild. The 3 in the ring look at me. Beth smiles knowing that i'm her partner, but Miz looks scared at my pissed off stare. I walk to the ring. I yell to Beth "I'm startin." She gets on the apron. Miz is in the ring with me. I beat the crap out of him and when Kelly gets near me i knock her out with my KO Punch. I pin them both for the 3 count. Beth leaves up the ramp. The trainers come and get the other 2. I get a mic and sit indian style in the middle of the ring. "I'm Back!" I smirk as they go crazy. "Now ya'll are probly wonderin about why i suddenly left. Yeah? Okay i'll tell you. I needed a break. I just went through..." "Seirra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta~SHIELD" I stand up and throw the mic down. They get in the ring. I'm so not in the mood right now. Dean gets a mic. "Nice to see you back Princess. We have some questions for you." Seth says "First. Like the justice we served your ex-boyfriend?" It shows them attacking Taker. "Though it does feel good knowing he got what was coming, it's still not right. So no i don't like it Rollins." Reigns says "Join the SHIELD." I look at them and says "What?" Ambrose looks at them then at me and says "We want you to join the SHIELD. You have till Smackdown for your answer." They go back up the stairs. I sigh, and go backstage. Daddy comes up to me. "You will not join the SHIELD! You stay away from them!" I just walk away. He grabs my arm. "Don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you young lady!" I pull my arm out of his grip and turn around to leave. He spins me and slaps my face really hard. I have a handprint on my cheek. I feel blood. I just shake my head and just walk away. I know Dad is here somewhere. I find him in catering. I run and bury my head in his shoulder. I'm bleeding on his shoulder. He picks my head up and looks at me. "You're Bleeding! Who did this to you?" "Daddy did." "Hunter did this?" I nod. Now the tears start. They have never hit me before in my life. I get off Dad's lap. "Trainer." is all i say. I'm walking to the trainer when i run into someone. I'm about to fall but arms wrap around my waist saving me. I look up at Dean Ambrose. He sees my bloody face and gets this angry look in his eyes. "Who did this?" "My father." Seth asks "Which one?" "Hunter. He slapped me after telling me to stay away from you guys." Dean nods. He lets me go. They stalk off. I head to the trainers. The trainer is not happy. "It's fine Leo, just stitch me up so i can go." "I hate stiching you up, you hate needles." "Then give me butterfly stitches." So he does and I leave. Hunter comes up to me upset and bleeding. "Jean i'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you please forgive me Pumpkin?" I hug him and say "I already forgave you, I just can't trust you anymore." I leave. I walk around. Now i'm being knocked over. "Watch it Wendy Girl!" Heath keeps running. I look and see Lesnar chasing him. I stand my ground. Lesnar hits me and falls on his butt. He stands up and and asks "Who are you?" "Princess. Who are you and why were you chasing Wendy Girl?" "I'm Brock Lesnar." "Okay. Well it was nice meeting you Brock, but i gotta go." "It was a pleasure meetin you Princess." He smiles at me. I smile back and head off. Brock's kinda cute. Finally RAW is over, time to find Dad. I hear him in the lockeroom. "Hunter how could you hit our baby?" "I didn't mean to Shawn." "Seriously Paul? You slapped her so hard Leo said she needed 5 butterfly stitches on her cheek. She came to me never crys." "Michael i'm sorry. I know we both love her. I told her i was sorry. She forgave me but said she couldn't trust me anymore. I don't know what to do Mike." I hear Daddy crying. Dad must be comforting him because i hear "Pauly it's okay. You'll get her trust back you just have to prove it to her." I walk in to Daddy and Dad in an embrace. I clear my throat. "I interupting something?" They pull apart. "No kiddo you aren't." He hugs me. "Ready to go Dad?" "But it's Paul's week with ya?" I look at them, sigh and say "I know but i just don't want to deal with Stephanie and the girls right now. Besides all my stuff is still at home." "Fine Kiddo." I look and see a pained look on Daddy's face. "Look Daddy, i know it probly hurts that i don't want to go to your house with you but it's for your own good." "How?" "Stephanie will ask what happened and i would tell her and it wouldn't be pretty for you, so it's better this way." "Okay Pumpkin." He hugs me and leaves. Dad looks at me. "What Dad?" "Now the real reason for not going with Paul." "I'm afraid. What if he hits me again? Or worse?" Dad hugs me. "Okay Rose." "Why'd you call me by one of my 3 middle names?" "Because you were afraid, when you were really little you were scared of storms. You would come running to my room and I would call you Rose and cuddle you until you calmed down." He's smiling. "Pa." He pulls me close, and kisses my head. "Let's go home." Plane ride later. "Honey we're home." Rebecca calls "We're!?" "Hey Becca!" She comes out. "Baby girl what's wrong with your cheek?" "Just got slapped a little too hard at work, that's all." "Okay, but why are you here it's Paul's week with ya?" I start crying. Becca pulls me to her, and i hear Dad say "It was Hunter who slapped her." "WHAT!?" She's angry. "Calm down, Ma, I'm fine." We all freeze. I've never called Becca or Stephanie Ma before. She just pulls me closer. "Well it's time for bed Jean. Tomorrow we have to go shopping." I look at Dad with pleading eyes. "Actually Becks I promised Jean we would go horseback riding tomorrow." "Okay, Night. Bye the way Jean be prepared for Camron and Cheyenne to wake you up in the morning." "Okay, Night." I hug her. I hug Dad and go to my room. It's 2:30 am and I'm still awake. I can't sleep. I knock on Dad's door. I go in. I crawl in bed with Dad. Dad wakes up. "Jean what's wrong?" "Couldn't sleep." "Come here." He holds me and I fall asleep. I wake up being jumped on. "Cam, Chy get off me." The jumping stops. I get up and head to get dressed in my own room. I take a shower in my bathroom. I come out in a towel and Dad is in my room, looking at my pictures. "What's up Dad?" "You haven't crawled into my bed since you were Camron's age." "Yeah, and?" "Why did you last night?" "I just couldn't sleep. I guess I just needed my Dad to hold me." I shrug and start pulling out clothes for the day. Dad says "Wear jeans we are riding horses today." "Okay Dad." He pulls me to him and kisses my head. He exits my room. I get dressed in my lacey undergarments, my tight black jeans, and my combat boots. I pull out a HBK tanktop and put it on. We go riding just me and Dad. "This is nice." "What Kiddo?" "It's nice just me and you it hasn't been this way since Cameron was born." "Has it really been 13 years?" "Yes." "I'm sorry. I should have made more time for you. I promise anytime you want it'll just be us. Okay?" "It's fine Dad. I grew up mostly alone. I'm used to it by now." He stops his horse. "Mostly alone? What about Paul?" "He only really payed attention to me when he needed help with the girls. Mostly him and Stephanie left to do things, and I got to babysit or they hired a babysitter and i was ignored." He comes and gets me off my horse. He hold me close. "I'm sorry Jean. I really am if i'd known i'd have had you stay with me more often." I just nod. When I was little i used to hope that he would let me stay with him longer so i didn't have to go back to Paul's house. I lied earlier when i said Paul never hit me before. He used to hit me all the time. Him and Stephanie would whenever they were upset or when they were drinking. I start crying. Dad asks "Why are you crying Kiddo?" "Yesterday wasn't the first time he hurt me." "WHAT?!" "Remember when I would show up with bruises and injuries. Him and Stephanie caused them. Mostly Stephanie." "You're never going back there again!" "NO Dad! I have to. I, I, They haven't in a long time. I promise. And it was only when Daddy got drunk did he hit me. He wouldn't remember what he did the next day. He's stopped getting drunk now." Dad's still angry. "Fine." I kiss his cheek. We go home. Man this week went by fast. Time for RAW again. I walk in and am tackled in a hug. I look down and see Rora (Aurora), Murph (Murphy), De (Declan), and Ken (Kenyon). Stephanie is coming this way holding Vaughn, and Uncle Shane and Aunt Missy are holding Ro (Rogan). "Uncle Shane, Aunt Missy!" They hug me. "Hey sport." "So you wanna go play guys?" The 4 little ones nod. I pick 5 year old Vaughn up and we head to my lockeroom. We play until Papi comes in. "Hey Princess." "Hey Papi." I see Grandma Linda. "Gran!" I run up and hug her. "Hey Kiddo." They take the little ones. I get ready for wrestling. I have to deciede tonight if I"m gonna join the SHIELD. I'm not going to. Daddy and Lesnar are having a feud right now so i don't want him to be any madder than he already is. There is a knock on my door. I open it to Brock. "Hey Brock. What's up?" "Kidnap you from Hunter, payback?" "Okay i'll come." I walk with him to his lockeroom. I sit down and he ties me to the chair. "I'm gonna have to hit you. I promise I won't hit hard." "Fine lets just get this over with." So the camera rolls. Brock punches my gut lightly but we make it look hard. He taunts Hunter, and the camera goes off. Brock unties me."Thanks Princess" "No problem Brock." He pulls me into a hug. I hug back. I leave. The Shield finds me. Seth asks "So are you joining?" "No i'm supposed to be kidnapped right now by Lesnar." They nod and Seth and Roman walk away. "What's up Dean?" "Why did Lesnar let you go?" "Oh. He never really took me i just went with him just to piss off my daddy." "Oh. Did he hit you?" "Brock or Hunter?" "Either." "No. I stayed with Dad instead this week." He looks confused. "Okay so i have 2 dads. Daddy is Triple H, and Dad is HBK." He nods. He leaves. I head back to Brock's lockeroom just in time for him to tie me to the chair and Daddy to burst through the door. He gets me free. We leave. I get ready for my match against Dolph Ziggler. Of course Big E and AJ are gonna be ringside. I beat Ziggy and Big E and AJ come to take me out. The Shield's music hits and they run like scared little girls. I just stand there with my arms crossed. Seth and Dean get in first, then Roman. Seth asks "What's your answer?" "No. It will cause strife with Daddy." Dean asks "Why do you care? He hasn't looked out for you. You got kidnapped, he made you bleed, and you haven't gotten your rightful tittle shot." "Those all may be true but i still have my loyalty." "Loyalty to a man who paid your ex-boyfriend to leave you?" They show a video of Daddy paying Mark to break-up with me. I get angry. I storm out of the ring to find my Daddy. I find him in his office. "IS IT TRUE!?" He asks "Is what true?" "Did you pay Taker to break-up with me?" "Yes." "Errgh!" I start beating the crap outta him with the camera watching. I get pulled off of him by Kane and D-Bry. "Let me go! I'm not done with him yet!" "Yes you are Princess. Calm down." Kane just holds me until i'm calm "There." I say to the camera "Believe in the Shield!" I walk away. I'm pissed off still. I go the Shield's lockeroom. Yes i know where it is. I sit on the couch. They come in with a vest for me. I already wear black short-shorts, fishnets, and combat boots. i just cover my top with the vest. I also wear fingerless black gloves. Roman says "She's pissed off." "Obviously Ro. Seth can you get me a water?" Seth tosses me a water. I drink some. Dean sits near me on the couch. "You okay?" "Yeah i'm fine Dean. I finally got payback for all those years he hurt me and Kane had to pull me off." "Years?" "Yes years. Him and Stephanie broke my nose when i was 7. When i was 12 she sprained my ankle, again when i was 13. He just stood by. Both pinkies, thumbs, and right wrist between 14 and 17. He did nothing. Last week he hurt my cheek. Not to mention all the bruises they gave me, and my ribs when i was 13 they messed up." I didn't see them filming this and feeding it to the arena. They turn the camera off. Dean sees i'm crying. He wipes my tears. "Didn't Shawn guess anything?" "No. Hunter lied and said i got it from sports and being a Klutz. Dad believed him, because i was Klutzy when i was young." Dean pulls me into a hug. The other 2 leave. Dean kisses my head. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry." "I'm not a girl i'm a woman. And did you just call me Beautiful?" He just looks away. "Noone's called me beautiful before." I blush. Dean smiles and says "Injustice solved." I giggle at that. He pulls me onto his lap. I remember doing this years ago. "You don't remember me do you Dean?" He shakes his head. "Think back to being Jon Moxley." His eyes widen. "Emma Rose?" "Yep. Those are 2 of my middle names i used them back then." He smiles. "You left without saying goodbye." "Yeah sorry about that. I kinda was found out by Hunter." "You were such a cute little girl back then." "Don't call me cute. And i paid for it when Daddy found out where i went each day." "I knew something was wrong back then you always had bruises." I smile "Jon Moxley noticed someone besides himself?" "Yes. I thought you were cute. I was actually going to ask you to be my manager that day but you disappeared. I never saw you again." I sigh. "Yeah. That day was HELL." "He will pay for that soon enough." I nod. A tear slips out. He wipes it away. I stare into his beautiful perfect Blue-Grey eyes. He leans in and kisses me. I see fireworks and feel sparks. We pull away smiling. "Will you be mine?" "Yes Dean I will." "You can call me Jon, Princess." "You can call me Jean, Jon." The boys come back in. Seth says "Took you long enough. I thought we'd have to wait out there all RAW." I stick my tongue out and say "Suck it Colby."Roman laughs at the face Seth made when i called him by his real name. "What are you laughing at Leati Joe?" He stops laughing then they both start laughing.

Chapter 3

Months Later

(Jean's Pov)

Johnathan and I are still going strong. Papi is okay with it, so is mom and dad. Rebecca adopted me. Paul and Stephanie lost parental rights. The girls miss me but i see them sometimes. Papi and Gran sitll want me to be their grandchild eventhough i'm no longer related to him. I might change my name to Jean Marie Emma Rose Hickenbottom and drop the hypened Levesque from my name. "Sweetheart we have to go out to the ring now." "Coming Dean." I walk out in my little black dress. He whistles. We hold hands down the steps. Seth hands me to Dean over the barricade then Dean sets me down. We get in the ring. Why is there no opponent? I turn around and see Dean is on one knee. He has a beautiful ring. He puts it on my finger. In the mic he says "I asked your dads and they said yes. Jean Marie Emma Rose Hickenbottom-Levesque will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" "Yes!" He stands up and kisses me. We leave up the stairs, with Dean carrying me the whole way. We had a beautiful wedding. Michael Hickenbottom and Paul Levesque walked me down the aisle. Yes Paul is no longer my Daddy, but he raised me as such. Johnathan had such sweet vows. He was my first and he's gonna be my last. At the reception i san "Better Dig Two" by the Band Perry. My maid of honor was Celeste (Kaitlyn), my bridesmaid was April (AJ), and my flower girls were my sisters: Aurora, Murphy, and Cheyenne. Our ring barrier was my brother Cameron. Jon's best man was Colby (Seth) and his groomsman was Leati (Roman). I am now Jean Marie Emma Rose Hickenbottom-Levesque Good. Long name i know. I am not hypening Good though. It's been months since the wedding, and i've been getting sick in the mornings. "Johnathan bring me to the doctors?" "Okay." Dr. Wesler says "Congratulations. You are having twins." Oh boy. Jon looks weird the whole way home. When we get home i ask "Are you okay Jon?" "I don't know if I can do this." "I know you can Jon. You are nothing like your father. You would have protected your cousin, and i haven't ran away yet and i don't plan to. We're in this together." He hugs me and kisses me.

8 Months Later

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I yell at Jon in between contractions. "I know Jean. Just think of Elizabeth Grace and Oliver James." I squeeze his hand. "One more push Mrs. Good." I push again. I hear a baby cry. Dr. Wesler says "It's Oliver James." He lets me see him, but takes him right away because Elizabeth Grace is coming in the same minute as Oliver. "One more push." I push. "Elizabeth Grace is out." I breathe. Dr. Wesler hands me my twins. I kiss their heads and Jon hold them. I fall asleep. It's been years since the twins were born. We are finally going to be together for work now. I'm going back to wrestling Divas and the twins will travel with us. We are so happy, and Jon is such a sweet father to the twins.

THE END


End file.
